Two Nobodies
by alphabeticallyZealous
Summary: Everybody makes mistakes. But some are just too big to fix. Tavros Nitram learned the hard way when he ditched his friends to go for the most popular chick of the school. So when he finally realizes how bad of a mistake he made, would he be able to fix it? Humanstuck. Mainly GamTav, with mentions of other ships.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! This is my first story like, ever. I've never posted stories on the Internet, let alone FF, so lets see how this goes! I appreciate reviews and feedback! Also, sorry if its short, I'll make the chapters longer as they progress.**

**EDIT: I fixed the format so it'll look more decent. Kudos to those who reviewed the chapter!**

'He was trying to impress them again.' Was what you immediately thought when you looked over to the more popular table and saw him laughing with them. You felt a sigh escape the clutches of your miraculous lungs, and Karkat gave you a worried look. You shrugged it off, however; if your friend Tavros wanted new friends, he could make them. But it killed your mirth when he just up and left. As if he didn't care. And you're sure it killed everyone else's too. The sad part is that they don't know why. But you did; he wanted to impress the almighty Spiderbitch. You pick up your plate of food, which you haven't eaten, and your bag as you got up. You dumped the plate as you walked away from the table and went outside. You looked toward the hill you liked to hang out near and went towards there.

Memories of sweet guitar and your wonderful singing voice played through the air as you walked and inhaled the autumn air. That was before he 'realized' he was all and up in cahoots with the mirthless girl that was Spiderbitch. You reached the top of the hill, and set your backpack down. You leaned against the big tree that you often leaned against, and pulled out a cigarette. You used to smoke; you quit because of Tavros. You got sober for him, and then... You swallowed hard, then waved your hand, as if that would help sink the emerging memories. You chomped on the cigarette, and grabbed the old indigo backpack that contained your lighter. You rummaged around the back hole that was the backpack, when someone's hand held out your lighter. You looked up into a disgruntled Karkat's face, whom had the look of pity. You snatched the lighter, light your cigarette and took a long drag of smoke. It was actually nasty for some reason, so you dosed the thing on the old tree. You heard Karkat snort behind you. You looked behind you, and saw him wide-eyed and rather surprised.

"Never in my life have I seen Gamzee fucking Makara douse a cigarette that he didn't finish." Karkat said, leaning in to pick at the fresh burn mark in the tree. "Did you seriously go that fucking long without a smoke that your body doesn't like it anymore?"

You shrug, then tossed the stub into the small valley the hills made. "I guess..." You drawled, rubbing your neck down a bit to relax yourself.

Talking wasn't the best of ideas, especially when you were still filled with heartbreak. Karkat suddenly moved to be in front of you and papped your face gingerly. You shirked away from his touch, and his already present frown went even more downward.

"Listen... You should just forget that douche-licking fuckwad of a cripple. He's not worth it."

You shake your head. "He's already branded my motherfucking mind like the burn in this miraculous tree. How could I forget?" You murmur.

You stood like this for a few minutes, when the loud sound of crunching leaves and laughter stumbled upon you. "Soooooooo, like, I tell the-whoopsies, what have we here?" Says a loud, silky and extremely fake feminine toned voice from behind of you. The air suddenly felt tense, and you knew why; Tavros decided to pay you a visit, Spiderbitch in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, first of all, I want thank the two followers for, well, following. Secondly, I have no idea how long this is going to be. Pretty darn long, though, from the looks of my rough draft. So, yeah. Thirdly, I want to establish some sort of publishing pattern in the near future, seeing as I'll forget to post daily and patterns are better for me to work with. Not to mention the fact that I am a terribly slow writer. Anyway, enough with my drabbles, here's the chapter!**

'Where is he?' Was your immediate thought while you stomped about campus, Vriska following you like a puppy to meat. You were chilling with your friends, when you heard a huge slam and saw Gamzee leave. He tried to catch your gaze but you steadily ignored him and made a few jokes out of it. Okay, so you were shunning your old friends and trying to get new ones. But all you were doing was trying to show the world that you, Tavros Nitram, wasn't a total spineless wuss. Maybe it was that time you denied... No, you doubted it. He said he was over it. Was he? Whatever; it mattered not to you. What mattered was that you were looking for the clown to smash his face in with your feet; the clown took it too far with the joke-punch line ruining. And that's what you were doing, looking for Gamzee with Vriska on your tail. The reason? She loved a good fight, and was hoping to see one.

You tilted your head, thinking on where he could be. Then, you remembered. You walked to the hill (a trip down memory lane), Vriska following curiously. You stopped at the base and looked up at the bush covered hill.

"Daaaaaaaamn. That is fucking steep. How'd he get up there?" And it was true; the hill was not only the steepest, but tallest hill on campus. Only the most fit or knowledgable of the hill could climb it.

"I, uh, know an easy way up. If, you, uh, wanna go, of course..." You trailed off, pointing your thumb to the approximate area of the hidden path.

"No shit I wanna go, Pupa! I didn't walk aaaaaaaall this way just to look at bushes! Hurry up and go!" She exclaimed, golden flecked cerulean eyes glimmering with sunshine and excitement.

You grinned; her were the absolute best part of her. You walked over to the hidden path and held a bush to the side. "After you, then, fair maiden."

She giggled coldly, but rolled her and her climbed the path in silence for a few minutes, before she went off on some random story about this one guy who dated whoever and blah blah blah. What was truly concerning you was if this was the right choice. The more you hiked on, the more it seemed less of. But, you needed to impress Vriska, persuade her to date you. This was the easiest way, or so it seemed.

You soon heard parts of conversations coming from the top, which made Vriska say, "No wonder the Dork Squad chose up here! I think next year we should take it, yeah?"

You nodded, and she suddenly clenched to your arm, causing you to blush slightly. She smirked, then continued with the dating shenanigans. "Soooooooo, like, I tell the-whoopsies! What have we here?" You stumbled at the top, moving aside the scrawny bushes to reveal Karkat, who was glaring beadily at you, and Gamzee, leaning against the tree, back to you. The air tensed noticeably, and silence flopped onto the scene face first.

It took the clown to break the silence. "What in the motherfuck do you want?"

**AN: INSERT DRAMATIC MUSIC HERE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Screw cliffhangers. Just. SCREW THEM. This chapter is relatively short, so that's a reason why I'm putting it up now. And if you came for the GamTav... SOON. Not yet, though. Sad bits first, GamTav fluff for your face later. **

'Why is he so intent on ruining everything?' Is what you thought when you spoke out, breaking the unmiraculous (or, in this case, miraculous?) silence. You heard Karkat silently move so he was more to the side, as if to unblock the view. You heard the sound of a sharp intake in breath, then-

"What's your problem? You are just- slamming around like a two year old."

You snorted; what a joke. Maybe Karkat was right about Tavros. The kid you thought you knew was a simple facade."You're one to up and motherfucking talk." You said evenly, trying your hardest to keep your temper.

You suddenly felt a strong hand on your shoulder, then- you were turned around and smacked in the jaw by a rather nasty sucker punch. Karkat was immediately one to pounce on him, but you grabbed him by his sweater and dragged him off. You struggled to keep him down, and in the while you rubbed your jaw. Immediately you felt the blood dripping down and did your hardest to not let Karkat and your temper loose. Karkat seemed to have noticed the blood, for he immediately stopped. Instead, he sent a heavy load of obscenities to Tavros, whom was laughing (or was he really? The two faced fucker was really hard to read now,) with Vriska.

You snarled, and they stopped. "I can't believe it... You fucking asshole. After all we did for you..." You found yourself speaking; everything else was dead silent. "After all we did for you... Nepeta, Aradia, hell, even Rose and Sollux... What happened to that Tavros we all called miracles? No. Just. When he comes back, tell me, you motherfucking imposter. Tell me when the Tavros I used to love is back."

And with that, you absconded, Karkat in tow. Where? Hell if you knew; all you knew was that you needed a smoke.

**AN: And by sad bits I mean like suicide attempts and overdoses and comas and stuff. I AM SO CRUEL. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: *chrrt* Warning, bitchy Vriska inbound! *chhrt***

'What the fuck?' Was all you thought about Gamzee's leaving speech, if you could call it that. As you watched him abscond, you thought about what he said. A feeling of bitter regret washed over you, and you had the urge to chase after him, but you stopped it. You knew if you were to go, you would never get another chance with Vriska. Or at fitting in. You suddenly felt tired, and wanted to just sit near the tree, but you knew she was still watching.

"What a pushover." She said, breaking the ever-returning silence, then went over to the tree and leaned against it. She pulled out some cigarettes, and offered you one silently. You declined politely, and leaned against the tree as well. Lighting one, she said, "So much for a fight."

You shrugged. "I, er, would have punched him more if I had the chance to. I mean, he wasn't very open."

Vriska shrugged as well. "Whatever. But, you were still good. That sucker punch man! Just. Whoa. You truly did change."

She suddenly leaned in, and tilted her head slightly to release the puff of smoke she got. She got closer, and you realized what she was doing. She was basically giving you an invitation. Heart beating, you decided to go for the kill, and leaned in as well. Time seemed to have stopped, and the thought that kept going through your mind was, 'I'm finally fitting in. I'm going to get the girl." Just as you grazed her cerulean-lipsticked lips, she pulled away. She started to laugh, then immediately shoved you to the ground, and put a foot on top of you.

"Haha, your so freaking stupid, Nitram! Did you really think you'd be able to get the girl this time? Hell to the fucking no. It takes more than making your homo clown friend cry to go out with me. I just... Can't believe how gullible you are. Did you truly think I fell for someone like you? Oh. My. God." She stopped, a fit of laughter overtaking her. Her high heels dug into your chest, and she put the cigarette up to her lips, looking down on you. You thought for a moment about what the hell was going on. Then it dawned on you; you just walked into her spiderweb, blind with 'love', and she used you for entertainment, all the while breaking your relationships with friends.

"Best. Plan. Ever. All the irons were in the fire for this one. I got a whole bunch of laughs from it." She said, as if reading your mind. "I totally bombed you! You didn't even notice, and it was soooooooo easy. And what's better is that I'm dating somebody else; an exchange student, to be exact. A CUTE exchange student. From Ireland. That's a twin. And not some boring weirdo who likes clown-wannabes and shit. Oh, that reminds me. I got a date today with him. See you, Toreadumbass!"

And with that, and a swift stomp to your stomach, she left down the path she came, laughing. You sat up, a feeling of guilt washing over you. Dazed, you stood up and looked over at the school, and saw your old group of friends, out and about, enjoying the autumn air. Tears welled up in your eyes as you saw the familiar clown leaning on the other familiar short angry kid waddle to the group, and you buried you face into the tree. "What...what have I done?" You whispered softly, and felt the wind blow against your back. And for the first time in your life, you truly felt like a nobody.

**AN: For some reason I see human Vriska as a bubble-gum snapping whore that everyone adores and acts all cute but is just an ass but nobody cares because she's fucking hot****. I dunno. Sorry its sort of short, but what can ya do, y'know? **

**(BTW, the exchange student is John. Don't want to mix ya'll up. *gets on a horse and rides away*)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: As a special thanks to all you wonderful people, I give you... A BONUS CHAPTER! Also, expect time skippings and feels shennanigans in the near future. **

Years into the future, but not much...

'Worst days of my life,' was what you thought when you were smoking and remembering. Taking another drag, you suddenly felt disgusted by it, and doused it. You then got up from the patio and waddled inside, to find your bro Karkat and Terezi snuggling it up while watching some show about zombies. Terezi cackled while Karkat looked extremely displeased.

You sat down in the awesome fluffy rocking chair Karkat got at a yard sale once when Terezi grinned and said, "Hey, Gamzee, Feferi is throwing some huge-ass party for everyone who just graduated last year. You know, seeing as you don't ever leave the house fucking ever, I'd thought I'd tell you."

Your glare was sent, full of venom, and all she did was cackle and stick her tongue out, already expecting it. Karkat sighed, then said, "The thing is next fucking week. And no, your clown ass isn't getting out of this; we're all going."

You shrugged; it's not like it mattered to you. "It's not like I all up and motherfucking said I didn't want to." You said evenly, then got up. You walked to your bedroom, shouted out a casual, "Don't fuck each other tonight, I wanna get my miraculous snooze on," and then without further adieu, fell onto the bed and passed out.

What woke you up was a loud bang. You looked at the clock, which read 2 in the morning, and groaned. You slammed on the wall, which was the one that seperated your room from Karkat's. 'What kind of motherfucker gets his miracles on at 2 in the motherfucking morning?' Was what you thought, rolling over and trying to resume sleep. You heard another bang, louder this time, and you began outright thrashing at the wall when Karkat screamed, "IT'S THE DOOR, YOU GOD-DAMNED FUCKING CLOWN DICK! THE DOOR!"

You groaned, yelled back an apology, then stood up. Yawning, you went to the front door of your apartment. Looking in the peephole, you saw a huddled mass at the door. Unable to make out the details, you slowly opened it, reaching for the juggling club you kept near the door.

"Hello? Any motherfucker there?" You called out. Nothing. You opened your mouth, and your hand gripped on the club. You decided to take on the person outside and swung the door open, club raised.

"W-wait!" Called a voice, and you saw someone cowering in front of you. "Gamzee, it's me!"

You lowered the club, and squinted uncertainly at the mass; the light was off, so you couldn't make out details. The voice, however... "Tavros?" You called out curiously, and reached for the light switch inside. You felt it, then switched it on.

He shielded his eyes from the unexpected light, but grinned shyly at you. Putting his hands in his pockets, he said, "Hey. I'm back."

**AN: Just to explain the club at the door, they live in the bad part of the neighborhood. Like, shootouts every 2 minutes bad. **

**AND CLIFFHANGERS! I'm so evil. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Before you all throttle me for not continuing from the cliffhanger, how about a nice explanation on why Tavros went back? Yes? Yes.**

Hours into the past, but not too much...

'I can't believe this,' was your immediate thoughts as Jade spoke those unimaginable words: "I'm breaking up with you." You stood there awkwardly, with her facing you and holding a box in the parking lot of her apartment.

"I'm sorry, it's... It's not working anymore, Tav. Now it's turning into more friends with benefits, and I don't want that. The love that was somewhat there is gone now." Her bright green eyes looked down, her gaze on the box. She held the box out, and you took it numbly. "Keep the car. I mean, it's not like I truly need it." She softly giggled, full of..regret? "It would be mean if I kept everything, after all." Her Irish accent was getting thick, a sing she was close to tears.

You simply nodded, deep in thought. Now that you thought about it, this breakup didn't hurt. In fact, it felt, dare you think it, right? The relationship truly never was a relationship. It was more for the gain. Okay, you'll admit she was nice, but it was better to be friends. And, odd as it was, you started to wonder why she dated you.

"Can we still be friends?" You croaked out, and she nodded. You turned to put the box in the car, which was already packed. Though the thought was rather rude, you knew better. She was just being helpful. You faced her again, and noticed tears welling up.

"Here." She said, holding out a note. You took it, and put it in your pocket.

"So... This is it?" You said, and she shrugged.

"Do you have anyplace to go?"

It was your turn to shrug. "I'll find a place."

She suddenly hugged you. "I'm sorry... Just read that note." She pulled back, tugging the end of her sweater sleeve to her lips. "...And find your old friends. I... Have a feeling if you do, things will...look up. For them and for you."

You couldn't help but give her a questioning look, which she returned to a knowing one. She tapped her glasses, a gesture she did when she knew something, and you couldn't help but grin. She did as well, buck teeth sticking out slightly. You got into the car, and waved.

"See ya round." You called, and started it up.

"Yeah." She said simply, turning on her heel to go back into the apartment complex.

"Wait." She turned back around, then took a deep breath. Then: "I hope you'll still go to Feferi's party."

And with that, she was off, long skirt swishing as she ran into the complex. 'Right, then.' You grabbed the clutch, but thought better of it. Instead, you reached into your pocket and took out the note. Ripping it open, you immediately found a hundred dollars. Jade was really looking out for you, you noted. You dug a bit more and found an extremely folded up note. Opening it, you immediately noticed her bright green, sour apple smelling writing from her pen. You grinned sadly, then began to read.

"_Tavros-_

_I feel really bad for this. But you need to realize. When I asked you to date me in junior year, I truly didn't realize the huge mess I got myself into. In fact, I just did it for the popularity, seeing as you were in Vriska's group. You are just a huge mess. A confused, emotional mess, no offense. You were always looking over to your old friends table. When we graduated, I noticed you were spending an alarming amount of time on the phone and looking through the local Yellow Pages. Not only that, in your sleep you spoke nothing but, 'Gamzee, need to find him.' I don't know what was as going through your mind, but it scared me a bit. And what was even scarier was that you did it without a purpose. Then I realized how bad it was; you really liked him. But you were too scared to approach him, for whatever reason." _

You noticed a huge missing spot missing, and the next paragraph was wobbly, as if she was half asleep while writing it.

"_When I realized that, I immediately wanted to break up. But then I thought about how selfish that would be. I'm sure you don't remember, but at one point in our relationship I was utterly sad and didn't want to do anything. I was going through a depression, to be blunt, and you were like a crutch to it. You helped me out of it, and I knew that one day would be my time to do the same. So, when I recognized the fact of you in love, I decided to help. I just didn't know how back then. And I continued to not know, until now. In order to help, I needed to let you go. _

_On the back is directions to his own apartment and his number, though I doubt he'll pick up. He always seemed like that kind of person. Now don't thank me for this; it's a favor for a favor, even if that favor is two years overdue. We used each other for gain, and nothing else. But now, I want to give you something, and not use you for something. _

_Maybe one day we can be friends. As of now, though, we need to heal. To learn, to think. Oh God, that's corny. But, yeah. I've blathered on for long enough now. One more thing, though, is to tell me how it goes. I want to see how well my gift worked out. _

_KIT, Jade"_

You felt tears roll from your cheeks, and as you grabbed the clutch, you felt gratitude toward Jade. Everything she thought and said in the note was true, eerily to the point. You flipped the note over, and sure enough saw the directions and number. You grabbed your phone, and dialed the number. Confidence blared through you as you drove off towards the freeway, the only regret that killed it was if he would take you back of not.

**AN: Fun fact of the day; this chapter was all written in 90 degree weather. I'm sure you all know how that is. Unless you live in the more northern regions. Like in the Arctics. Or Greenland. Or North Dakota.**

**SOON.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: In which Karkat royally flips his shit.**

Present time...

'He's back... Or is he?' You looked over him with an analyzing gaze, as if his body movements would give away if it was true or not. He seemed extremely taken aback, and almost shrinked away from your intense gaze. You took a step forward, towards him. You crossed your arms, then simply said, "Prove it, motherfucker."

You tilted your head slightly, and shifted a bit. He took his hands out of his pockets then held them together. "Gamzee..." He started, but was immediately cut off by a loud yell behind from behind you. You turned around and saw Karkat, pointing at Tavros and positively snarling. "YOU. FUCKING. BITCH!" And with that, he slammed past you and brought Tavros to the floor.

It took you a moment to realize what was going on. By the time you managed to drag him off and fully pull him down, he already got a few good punches and bites in. You saw a red blob run past you, and Terezi was already helping him up. Terezi turned to you once he was up, then crouched down near Karkat, who positively squrming about, spewing obscenities and absolutely thrashing about. He yelled about how "it was his fault his clown fuckass of a friend was jacked up," and that, "maybe if he was there the clown wouldn't have tried to jump." Terezi tapped your shoulder, and had a look on her face that said, "I got this." You got off of him in a flash, and Terezi wasted no time to replace you, except she made soothing noises and began to pat his head repeatedly. Once he was to a semi-civil state, she stopped and turned to your general direction.

"Listen, your phone has been going off like nuts. It's getting to the point of insanity. Check it." She said this in a rather curt voice. You nodded, then strolled into the house. You knew better then to not do as she said when she had that tone. You heard Terezi, in that same tone, begin to talk to Tavros.

You walked over to your room, and peeked your head inside. You saw the phone sitting amongst the pile of horns you kept around your bed, and you hopped your way to it. You reached the phone unscathed, and indeed it was buzzing. Like a hoade of motherfucking cicadas. You checked it, and saw a combined mix of missed calls, ranging from Jade (you always wondered how she got your number,), Tavros (you raised an eyebrow at this), Karkat and Terezi. What truly perplexed you, though, was the fact that only one text was there. Now, your friends loved to text. You didn't, though. So it wasn't uncommon to see around 30 missed texts from the combined three people you talked to. You opened up the text curiously, and saw it from Jade. This was truly odd; she liked talking over the phone rather then texting. Nevertheless, you read:

"_Gamzee-_

_By the time youre reading this, Tav will already be there. I know youre probably furious with him, but give him time to talk to you. PRIVATELY. Its really important to do this! itll explain a lot. Trust me, youll be glad to know. And when youre done, tell him he owes me. -Jade."__  
_

Well. Wasn't that just odd? Then again, that girl wasn't exactly the most typical of chicks. You sent a quick affirmative response to her, and casually tossed the phone back to its place. You walked out of your room, and stood there for a moment. Were you really going to let him talk to you privately? Something deep inside you was telling you yes, but the Karkat voice inside of you said otherwise. And then there was something else, saying this could be your chance... Your heart soared at that thought, and you were about to tell yourself how impossible that was when loud bang and some screams suddenly echoed through the apartment, waking you from your thoughts. You jumped slightly, then ran towards the sound._  
_

Terezi was the first you saw, her red cape swishing as she clawed at Karkat, who was pinning Tavros to a wall, speaking violently. Your heart stopped, then roared at the mistreatment of your Ta-wait, what? Either way, you shoved Karkat off and yanked Tavros so he was behind you. Karkat got up, livid. Terezi dashed inside the apartment unexpectedly, leaving you three alone.

"God DAMNIT, YOU FUCKING CLOWN! LET ME MURDER HIS SORRY ASS!" Karkat raged. "AFTER ALL HE'S DONE, HE HAS THE BALLS TO WALTZ RIGHT UP HERE AND ASK TO TALK TO YOU ALONE. JUST." He facepalmed, the noise echoing around. "Let me kill him."

Terezi walked in, cane in hand. She suddenly began to rapidly poke Karkat with it, causing him to shout, "WHAT THE FUCK, TEREZI!"

She grinned. "Not your choice, remember? It's what he wants." She then turned to your direction. "He wants to talk to you in private. Now, in my opinion, I think at 3 in the morning is kind of early, but whatever. You choose. Now, I'm gonna go drag Mr. Karkles to bed. Goodnight, or morning, whichever suits."

And without further ado, she quite literally dragged him to their room, and you heard the door slam when they reached it. You then turned to Tavros, who seemed extremely taken aback and as if he didn't want to be there anymore.

"So. A motherfucker wanted to talk to me?" You leaned on the doorframe, and he nodded, a blush growing on his face. 'Cute,' you thought.

"A-are we going to talk out here, er...?" He asked, and you shrugged.

"If a bro wants to." He perked up at the word bro. "Unless you want to be all up and private."

He shrugged, then nodded. "Personally, I'd like it to be."

You stood up properly then grabbed the door. You held it open, and said, "My room, then. Most motherfucking private spot here." He walked in hesitantly (was it just you or was he growing more like that since you started this shenanigans?) and said, "Thank you," softly. You closed the door, then lead him to your room. As soon as you treaded across the hazardous obstacles on the floor, and he was somewhat comfortable, you said, "So, spill bro."

**AN: Karkat has his reasons to flip. Just trust me on this.****  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: At the end of each storm is fluff. Lots of it. **

**And I might not be publishing as often. I have yet to establish a good schedule to go by. Maybe on the weekends, I dunno.**

'It's now or never.' You thought, and you clenched and unclenched your fists. A surge of confidence blasted through you, and you began to open your mouth when you looked into his eyes. And not just a glance. A true look. The swirling indigo played a tune of sorrow, hurt and tiredness. The gold flecks you've known for so long reflected the feelings to you, and the words of Karkat suddenly came to play. You slumped slightly, then felt warm tears bubbling up. A sob racked through your body, and immediately his arms were around you.

"Bro... What's wrong?" You stuttered a bit before words could form. And when they did, it sounded so childish.

"I messed up... So bad. I-I didn't realize. How much... It hurt e-everybody. It's all my f-fault."

You heard him breath in, then sigh loudly. "Karkat is such a motherfucking miracle killer." He stated, then, "Alright, what did he say?"

You spluttered a bit, trying your hardest to compose yourself. "H-he... Told me about you, mostly, and how I really fucked up."

You then explained how he scorned you for coming back, and told you what would happen if you left again. You said how he yelled at you for not being there, for letting Gamzee overdose and even attempt suicide. You retold the cold story he said on how the others in the group had to clean the mess up, trying to keep Gamzee sober and away from knives. And the worst one to you; how you crushed his heart that cruel day when he sung his heart out for you. Eventually your sobs dried up though this, and you ended up in his lap. He ran a hand through your Mohawk as you spoke, and when you finished he put his chin on you, wrapping his arms around you comfortingly.

"That is all, save for the heartbreak and suicide shit, bullshit. Karkat all said that to make my bro feel bad. Trust me. Nobody cleaned the mess up, or whatever he said. I did, motherfucker just helped. He's just upset." He said soothingly, and you leaned into his chest.

"...Gamzee?" You said, your heart leaping. Okay, you enjoyed being somewhat near him, but this was a bit to much to bear, especially considering you told him nothing yet.

"Oh, shit, sorry!" He said, and almost threw you off.

You shook your head. "No, it's just that... There's something I've been really wanting to say. And... now's the time to say it? It was kind of hard with... Like that."

He made a soft 'oh' noise. "I thought it was because that you got all up and embarassed."

You shook your head. "No. I...kind of liked it?" His eyes grew wide, suddenly perky and curious.

"But I thought a brother didn't roll that way? You know, considering what you all up and motherfucking told me?" He tilted his head, curious.

"Well, when, that happened, it kind of got me thinking. About, that, I mean. And how I really, felt." You paused, trying to compose your , you found it harder to say things by the minute."And... I sort of realized, when we graduated, how... It was."

He tilted his head, even more confused. "I... Figured it out. It took me a while." You could practically smell his confusion, even though you weren't Terezi.

You tensed up, and felt the words bubble at your throat. "I realized that I was lying to myself. I was trying to... Fit in. But, I couldn't find you. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. So, now... I'm here, and I'm here to say..." You took a deep breath, and looked down into your hands. "I... I love you Gamzee."

You heard a whimper, then-

He tilted your head up, and you saw nothing but his eager indigo eyes as he softly kissed you. The warmth that radiated from it was astounding, and you breathed in dramatically from it. The somewhat chapped lips suddenly left when you did, and you mewled awkwardly. He panted slightly, then said simply, "Damn."

**AN: Fluff cheesier then a Wisconsin cheese omelette.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I have deemed the day Wednesday worthy of updates. From this day forth, every Wednesday will have UPDATES OR SOMETHING THAT INVOLVES WRITING! **

**(I also have a headcanon that Gamzee sleeps crazy. And also wakes up at random times. Kinda like me.)**

Days into the future, but not much...

'This motherfucking hurts.' Was your brain's immediate response when you woke up. You were sprawled across the bed, like a tossed doll. Well, technically not the bed. More like Tavros. You sighed softly, and he immediately groaned. He tried to roll over and started to grunt. You grinned slightly; he wasn't, for the life of him, able to move with you on him. He began to murmur something softly, and you raised an eyebrow.

"What, motherfucker?" You whispered, and he said a bit louder,

"Gamzee. Off."

You grinned, and said, "Will I get a date with you if I do?"

He grunted again. "Maybe. Now off."

You did, but reluctantly. The last few days since he came back was hectic for not only you but everyone. It has been nothing short of an emotional roller coaster; having to deal with others, (particularly Karkat; he still wasn't too keen on the idea of Tavros around,) and just plain figuring yourself out. You really, really wanted him. Yet... You felt like something bad would happen if you were with him. Just what though bugged you. Maybe it was just your inner Karkat trying to get you to stop asking him out on dates. All of which he refused shyly, you noted. Maybe he's scared. Or he wants to do it. You don't really know.

"Gamzee, did you hear me?" He asked, and you shook your head, the thoughts flying away.

"Sorry, bro, I was just thinkin'." You said, and smiled.

He sighed. "I, said to go to sleep. It's 5, and we still got to go to the mall to buy new clothes for, erm, Feferi's party."

You fell back and groaned. "Do I motherfucking have to?"

He nodded. "We all, do. According to Terezi, that is. Now, sleep."

And with that, he turned his back to you, taking half the blankets with him. You yanked a bit, then snuggled up. A question immediately bubbled to mind. You knew you wouldn't sleep until it was answered, so you asked.

"Tav, why don't ya wanna go on a date with me?" You heard him shuffle so he was facing your back, and coughed nervously.

"...I... Actually don't know Gamzee. I... Just don't want to." He spluttered out, and you knew he was lying.

"Tav. You ain't tellin the truth." You said, and turned to face him. His eyes widened, and a tint of blush flew to his face.

"...Okay, you got me. I don't want to, because, erm, I don't want to make a mistake again, and ruin things." His eyes traveled, and he began to look at the blanket as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Well, that wasn't what you expected. You tried to shake the shock from you, and sort of laughed. "That's all? Tav, I ain't gonna break 'cuz of some botched up date. In fact, that's what would make it miraculous. Shit ain't always perfect, bro."

He looked up at you, a small hopeful grin growing. "Really? Because, well- never mind. I guess, I'll go. On a date with you, I mean."

You immediately perked up. "Fuck yeah!" You fist pumped, then jumped out of bed, suddenly filled with giddiness. "Today?"

The grin grew bigger. "Hee, as much as it would be lovely, we got, erm, shopping to do. Besides, isn't 5 in the morning, too, early?"

You felt deflated, and tired. "Fine." You crawled onto the bed and under the covers, then fell flat on your stomach.

He patted your back. "Erm, if you're pretty good, we can go tomorrow? Maybe?"

You turned your face to him and grinned. "Hell yiss."

His smile returned, and he then lied down. "Okay, sleep time then if that's going to happen. And no moving on top of me this time. It kind of hurts."

You couldn't help but say, "That's what she said," and was immediately smacked on the head with a pillow.

"Nasty. Sleep." And with that, he rolled over.

You turned around and looked up to the ceiling. 'Score!' You immediately thought, and you did a mental victory dance. A grin grew on your face as you closed your eyes. all you needed to do was survive a day of shopping, that's all. Piece of cake. Eventually the darkness of sleep consumed you, but not before ideas of dates and shopping flew about in your head.

* * *

Hours later...

"WAKE UP, STINKIES! TIME TO SHOP TIL YA DROP!" Terezi shouted from the doorway as she began to launch miscellaneous objects her cane found on the floor until you and Tavros had the ability to stop her. You both lazily got ready, and after an uneventful breakfast and semi eventful car ride (which involved Karkat sitting on a horn accidentally, bumping his head on the roof, and looking for an ice pack only to come across drawings of his butt, courtesy of Terezi), actually were at the mall.

Almost immediately you were all dragged to a clothes store by Karkat. He was in a 'no bullcrap' mood, but that didn't stop you from almost blowing up a hat and Terezi lighting a fire extinguisher on fire. Eventually you were all shooed away, and it took almost half the day to buy everything he wanted to get, including a bit more. Then he turned you loose, and almost immediately did you, Terezi and Tavros find yourselves lost. You went everywhere and nowhere, and by the time Karkat found you and the group you were being lead out by security.

The ride home was just as interesting as going to the mall, except this time Karkat sat on a dart and didn't bump his head on the roof but the steering wheel, and made it honk. Between the loud screams from Karkat and Terezi's obnoxious cackles, you actually heard Tavros whisper, in between giggles, to you, "We're definitely going on that date tomorrow." You felt a grin grow, and made a mental note to take him to the mall with you and a group of friends more often.

**AN: Karkat's car has ice packs, apparently. And butt drawings. Yeah.**


End file.
